300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2014.11.13
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 01.00 PM' ---- Heroes *''Specium Ray Q: ''Can now properly trigger the on-hit effects from items, can critical strike, and can receive an increase of critical damage from items. *''Specium Ray Q: ''Can now gain the damage from AP Ratio correctly. *''Specium Ray Q: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.23 seconds -> 0.21 seconds *''Specium Ray Q: ''Projectile speed increased from 1500 -> 800 *''Specium Ray Q: ''Projectile travel distance increased from 880 range -> 915 range *''Specium Ray Q: ''Projectile collision radius reduced from 60 radius -> 50 radius *''Zepellion Ray W: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.266 seconds -> 0.24 seconds *''Zepellion Ray W: ''Projectile speed increased from 1300 -> 1500 *''Zepellion Ray W: ''Projectile collision radius reduced from 80 radius -> 65 radius *''Ranbalt Light Bomb R: ''Before casting animation increased from 0.66 seconds -> 1 second *Before basic attack animation reduced from 0.333 seconds -> 0.222 seconds, and speeded the attack animation playback speed. *Basic attack's projectile speed increased from 1600 -> 2200 *''Alef Q: ''Optimized the Life Steal mechanism: **'Old Effect: '''Each target Kurumi hits within a single basic attack, her Life Steal triggers its effect on each target by 30% of the Life Steal effect she has. **'New Effect: When hit only one target, Kurumi's Life Steal triggers its effect on the target by 100% of the Life Steal effect she has Hit 2 targets, triggers 55% of the Life Steal effect, for a total of 110% of the Life Steal effect she has. Hit 3 targets, triggers 40% of the Life Steal effect, for a total of 120% of the Life Steal effect she has. Hit 4 targets, triggers 32.5% of the Life Steal effect, for a total of 130% of the Life Steal effect she has. Hit 5 targets, triggers 28% of the Life Steal effect, for a total of 140% of the Life Steal effect she has. *Before basic attack animation reduced from 0.333 seconds -> 0.222 seconds, and speeded the attack animation playback speed. *Basic attack's projectile speed increased from 2000 -> 2500 *Machine Gun Mode Q: 'Optimized the Life Steal mechanism: **'Old Effect: Each target Black Rock Shooter hits within a single basic attack, her Life Steal triggers its effect on each target by 30% of the Life Steal effect she has. **'''New Effect: '''Each multiple targets Black Rock Shooter hits within a single basic attack, Black Rock Shooter's Life Steal triggers its effect on the main target by 100% of the Life Steal she has and 10% on each additional target she hits through, the total effect is unlimited. *Before basic attack animation 0.333 seconds -> 0.2 seconds, and optimized play time of the attacking effect to match with the actual time of the damaging effect. *Basic attack's projectile speed increased from 1200 -> 1800 *Before basic attack animation 0.333 seconds -> 0.222 seconds, and speeded the attack animation playback speed. *Basic attack's projectile speed increased from 1500 -> 2200 *Focused Shot E: 'The target's knockback speed increased from 1500 -> 2000 *Before basic attack animation reduced from 0.333 seconds -> 0.222 seconds, and speeded the attack animation playback speed. *Basic attack's projectile speed increased from 1500 -> 2200 *Before basic atack animation 0.3 seconds -> 0.24 seconds *Basic attack's projectile speed increased from 1500 -> 2000 *Before basic attack animation reduced from 0.26 seconds -> 0.216 seconds, and speeded the attack animation playback speed. *Basic attack's projectile speed increased from 1500 -> 2200 *Before basic attack animation reduced from 0.3 seconds -> 0.24 seconds, and speeded the attack animation playback speed. *Basic attack's projectile speed increased from 1500 -> 2200 *Basic attack's projectile speed increased from 1500 -> 2200 *Blood Thirsty Killer Q: ''Optimized the Life Steal mechanism: **'Old Effect: '''Each target Lu Bu hits within a single basic attack, his Life Steal triggers its effect on each target by 30% of the Life Steal effect he has. **'New Effect: When hit only one target, Lu Bu's Life Steal triggers its effect on the target by 100% of the Life Steal effect he has Hit 2 targets, triggers 55% of the Life Steal effect, for a total of 110% of the Life Steal effect he has. Hit 3 targets, triggers 40% of the Life Steal effect, for a total of 120% of the Life Steal effect he has. Hit 4 targets, triggers 32.5% of the Life Steal effect, for a total of 130% of the Life Steal effect he has. Hit 5 targets, triggers 28% of the Life Steal effect, for a total of 140% of the Life Steal effect he has. Hit 6 targets or more, triggers 25% of the Life Steal effect he has, with an unlimited amount of total effect. *Hand Sonic Q: 'Length increased from 400 range -> 420 range, Width doesn't change. *Vorpal Strike W: ''Base damage increased from 40/80/120/160/200 -> 40/90/140/190/240 *''Vertical Square E: ''Cooldown reduced from 20/19/18/17/16 seconds -> 18/17/16/15/14 seconds *''Girl's Dead End R: ''Cooldown increased from 70/60/50 seconds -> 80/70/60 seconds *''Forecast W: ''The debuff duration reduced from 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 seconds -> 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 seconds *''Fire Attack Q: ''Fixed a bug, the bug caused the fire balls that were produced by Fierce Wind E to deal too low damage. *''Saint of War's Power R: ''AD Ratio of the bonus damage from passive effect adjusted from 0.4 Total AD -> 0.5 Bonus AD *''Saint of War's Power R: ''AD Ratio of the shield effect adjusted from 1.5 Total AD -> 1.5 Bonus AD *''Phantom Assault Q: ''Now deals damage when the assault attack hits the target, not when starting the assault. *''Shadow Dance Strike R: ''Now deals damage when the assault attack hits the target, not when starting the assault. *''Shadow Dance Strike R: ''Fixed a bug, the bug caused Diao Chan to automatically walk to the location she stays before the assault each time she used this skill. *''Shadow Dance Strike R: ''Base damage reduced from 150/225/300 -> 100/160/220 ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed Son Goku's ( ) Kamehameha R could deal multiple damages to the enemy heroes. *Fixed at level 3 of Son Goku's ( ) Kamehameha R, the traveling distance of the beam is too far. *Fixed the attack of Momo Velia Deviluke's ( ) plants didn't trigger the effect of Spell Vamp. *Fixed Momo Velia Deviluke's ( ) plants no longer dealt damage after Momo died. *Fixed Momo Velia Deviluke's ( ) Vine E couldn't restore plant's Health. *Fixed Momo Velia Deviluke's ( ) Tail Gun R couldn't transform plants to become bigger. *Fixed Momo Velia Deviluke's ( ) Cannon Flower turned its head incorrectly during the attack interval. *Fixed Golden Darkness's ( ) Transform: Punch W was interrupted during the process would not enter in the cooldown. *Fixed a problem with Shirai Kuroko's ( ) Migrate W that caused the target to be moved to the wrong location. *Fixed the bonus damage from Trinity Force ( ) didn't calculate the Attack Damage from Attack Growth. *Fixed Solo License ( ) might be able to be used to challenge on a targets that were not online or not even exist (The item and Gold were consumed for free). ---- Optimized Adjustment *Optimized the animation of Guan Yu's ( ) Drag Knife Technique E. *Optimized the visual effect of Firebird Star from Usopp's ( ) Hissatsu Hi no Tori Boshi Q. *Optimized the visual effect of Login Interface *Optimized Racing Miku (2013) ( ) *Optimized the TIPS description of Matoi Ryuuko's ( ) Sen-i-Soshitsu R, matching it with the actual effect. *Optimized the skill sound effect of Whitebeard ( ), Hatake Kakashi ( ), Uzumaki Naruto ( ) and Katsuragi Keima ( ). ---- Item Mall *Gun Gale Online (GGO) Kiriko ( ) on sale for 198 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2014.11.14. *Added Double Card items to the Item Mall: **Double Merit Card (7 Days) ( ) **Double Merit Card (3 Days) ( ) **Double Merit Card (1 Day) ( ) **Double Gold Card (14 Days) ( ) **Double Gold Card (3 Days) ( ) **Double Gold Card (1 Day) ( ) **Double Experience Card (7 Days) ( ) **Double Experience Card (3 Days) ( ) **Double Experience Card (1 Day) ( ) ---- Added Content *Added Cross-server system to the SOLO option of both Eternal Arena and Eternal Battlefield. *Added BGM in the Hero Selection Interface. *Added BGM to the Settlement Interface (Victory/'Lose') in the game. *Added visual effect to the heroes who equip level 8 gems, the visual effect will be different based on the number of level 8 gem you equip. ---- ----